vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kars
Kars= |-|Ultimate Kars= Summary Kars is a Pillar Man and the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency. Kars sought to save his endangered kind by developing the Stone Masks to evolve them to a point where they were capable of surviving in daylight. His invention was rejected, and a backlash caused Kars to commit genocide on the remaining people aside from Esidisi and an infant Wamuu and Santana. A two-millennia slumber has Kars and his companions awake in Rome in a search to find the Red Stone of Aja, guarded by Lisa Lisa. Upon achieving his ideal form as the Ultimate Lifeform, Kars refocuses his attention to utterly destroy Joseph Joestar for slaying all of his comrades. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | Low 7-C Name: Kars Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part II: Battle Tendency) Gender: Male Age: Approximately 102,000 Classification: Pillar Man, eventually the Ultimate Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acid Manipulation (Kars' body is composed of cells that release a digestive acid, which melt the victim at a cellular level, allowing him to absorb living beings), Body Control (Can create bladed appendages on his arm and legs that he can use to create blinding light onto his enemies), Regeneration (High-Mid, superior to Straizo), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Light Manipulation with Light Mode | Same to a much higher degree, notably superior Enhanced Senses (Eyesight equal to a space telescope, antennae that detect heat and movement, super hearing), Shapeshifting, Bone Manipulation (Seen from Santana. Also wields his bone blade), Biological Manipulation and Reactive Evolution (Can manipulate his own DNA to not only transform into other life forms, but also to create living organisms out of his body parts. These abilities effectively make Ultimate Kars a composite life form, with the abilities of all of Earth's past, present, and future organisms. Moreover, his reactive evolution allows him to even surpass the whole power of the living world concurrently), Hamon which allows Kars to create energy similar to sunlight in properties, granting him extra advantages against beings vulnerable to sunlight and the ability to melt the flesh of beings without such weakness on contact, and Resistance against some forms of contact-based biological absorption (similar to how hamon users resist Pillar Men's contact-based absorption) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Pillar Men are above vampires, which would make them at least stronger than Part 1 Dio; is beyond Santana.) | Small Town level+ (Has around 100 times the power of Joseph Joestar; when he was drowning in the volcano's magma pit, he created a small eruption that tossed tons of lava dozens of yards away) Speed: Hypersonic (Should be faster than Santana and at least on par with Joseph) with Massively FTL reactions (Blocked an ultraviolet beam from very close range after it was fired and kept up with Joseph) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25+ (Could very easily be argued to be higher if one takes the other Pillar Men and Dio's strengths into account) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ | Small Town Class+ Durability: At least City Block level+ (Comparable to other Pillar Men; beyond Santana) | Small Town level+, his regeneration, reactive evolution, and his lack of Pillar Man weaknesses in Ultimate Lifeform makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Unknown | Effectively limitless Range: Extended melee range with weapons created from his body, several dozen meters with projectiles in ultimate form, can control, transform, and manipulate creatures from kilometers away. Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Kars is very cunning, and has a 400+ IQ and many years of battle experience. He mastered modern language in a mere day or two and learned how to use Hamon flawlessly upon the first time trying it despite never having any first-hand experience with it. He can give Joseph a run for his money with his strategics approach and tenacity, and was considered one of the greatest minds of the Pillar Men, putting him above Santana. Weaknesses: A strong enough blow is capable of breaking his bone blades. Too much exposure to sunlight will turn him into stone. Hamon ignores his regeneration. | Ultimate Kars has genuinely suicidal overconfidence. Cannot properly adapt to the vacuum of space and is immobilized in it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Body Manipulation:' Kars is capable of manipulating his body, that ability later enhanced from using the Red Mask of Aja to give him reactive evolution and freely manipulate his very DNA. **'Absorption:' Kars's body is composed of cells that release a digestive enzyme which instantly melts flesh, giving one the impression that the victim is being absorbed into Kars's body. While Hamon users are originally unaffected, that flaw is possible rectified when Kars becomes the Ultimate Lifeform. *'Light Mode:' Kars causes blades of bone to erupt from his limbs, each with a series of revolving saw teeth which move at speeds fast enough to make the blades appear to be glowing. This allows Kars to reflect light and manipulate it while his blades can cut through almost anything, such as steel and multiple layers of armor. *'The Ultimate Lifeform:' By using the Red Stone of Aja on himself, Kars transcended his limitations as a Pillar Man while removing his kind's weakness. This causes his DNA to become flexible to the point of reactive evolving himself. **'Enhanced Body Manipulation:' Kars gains the ability to manipulate the genetic coding in any part of his body, tapping into the genome of Earth's numerous lifeforms. This ranges from producing animals from his body, like a squirrel from his hand, or transform himself into any animal he chooses or manifest certain traits. ***'Shapeshifting and Reactive Evolution:' Kars' greatest power as the Ultimate Life Form is the ability to manipulate his own DNA, allowing him to transform into any organism. For example, he can transform his arms into bird wings to fly. Kars can also combine multiple traits of different organisms, demonstrated when he turned his bird feathers into armadillo scales for defensive and offensive means while retaining his ability to fly, or when he protected himself with a crustacean shell while creating a heatproof layer of bubbles to stay alive in lava. ***'Biological Manipulation:' Kars can also create life forms from his own body parts and have them obeying him, as they were a part of his being. Organisms created from Kars' body parts are also much stronger than their natural counterparts, as a squirrel created from Kars' right hand can easily drill through Stroheim's cyborg body and octopus tentacles created from Kars' feathers are capable of stopping the propellers of a WWII German warplane. **'Hamon:' As Hamon is an energy produced by human breathing which is as potent as sunlight, it was originally crippling to Kars. But Kars' evolution, rendering him immune to the sun, allow to utilize Hamon's offensive abilities beyond the likes of Joesph Joestar, as he was able to make the human's knee begin to melt. Note 2: '''Not to be confused with Kars (JORGE JOESTAR). '''Key: Base | Ultimate Lifeform Kars Gallery Kars_Ultimate_Form.jpg|Kars Ultimate Lifeform statistics and features from the anime. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Hamon Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vampires Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Acid Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters